Young Love, First Love, True Love
by Lavenian
Summary: BubblesxBoomer. AU story. ONESHOT.


Young Love, First Love, True Love

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG

**Young Love**…

The Rowdy Ruff Boys were so excited today, and why? It was Halloween, and they get to dress up as whatever or whoever they wanted, and they always chose to look like something cool.

Brick put on some black military boots, with green-brown military fatigue pants; he then put on a large, red leather coat with some metal nubs on the shoulders; and Brick completed himself with gun holsters placed on his back, completed with realistic looking pellet guns that looked like real handguns, and finally, a large sword slung on his shoulders. Now, he looked like Dante from Devil May Cry 3, and he even did some slick acrobat moves, ending with the phrase: "Too EASY!"

Butch saved up his money so he could buy himself some face paint and look like the Frakenstein monster, but modified it to look like Romero's zombies from his Living Dead movies, even using the ingredients used to make blood in Hollywood studios for dramatic effect, and making his eyes just look… creepy.

(A/N: I don't even wanna imagine)

but boomer was dressed in a Skull suit and was mocked by the other guys, not because his "boyish" anatomy could be seen through the suit, nor the fact that it made him look plain silly, but he knew what he was wearing and who he looked like: Raiden, not only the White Devil and Jack the Ripper from the Liberian civil war, but he was also the "Wimp of FOXHOUND" and he never knew why he chose to wear it, everything was already taken and this was the only one left.

Despite this, he and the boys decided to go trick or treating tonight despite the needless embarrassment…

The Power Puff Girls were also going to be trick or treating too.

Buttercup was wearing a Japanese school girl uniform modified to look like Sakura from Street Fighter.

Blossom was dressed in a get-up that… kinda looked like Etna from Makai Senki Disgaea.

And finally, Bubbles… just looked like a basic princess.

But everyone was actually having a good time, Boomer got some M&Ms (A/N: Don't sue me for this, I just liked it) and some KitKats, and a lot of other stuff that you, as the reader, can think of.

Bubbles was happily going from place to place at the park, where most of the trick-or-treating took place.

"Trick or Treat!" said Bubbles, as some kind old lady gave her some of her candy.

She was doing this for a while, until the Professor called them all back, telling them it was time to go.

"Aww… Professor! Do we really have to?" asked the girls.

"Yes, we have to, normally I'd get someone to keep you company, but she's busy taking care of other things" said the Professor.

The girls were disappointed, but decided to go anyway; Blossom and Buttercup took out their candy for a snack.

Bubbles decided to as well, but when she looked into her bag of candy… It was all gone!

Bubbles was shocked, and was immediately overcome with tears, and ran around anywhere she could, unable to believe what just happened.

Boomer got enough candy already, and was about to leave with his brothers when he saw someone crying across the distance, dressed up in a princess suit, and running towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I… I… I lost all my candy!" Bubbles shouted.

"Well, can't you just find them?" asked Boomer.

"I don't even remember what they were! I might be stealing someone else's candy!" said Bubbles.

"Well… that's true, how about you just ask for more?" asked Boomer again.

"But I have to go home now" said Bubbles, a little calmer now.

"I see… well, you can have my candy if you want"

"But… we don't even know each other!" said Bubbles.

"That doesn't matter" said Boomer.

Luckily, Boomer brought two bags: one over the other just in case the other one ripped open and the contents poured out.

He then divided the candy evenly; he even gave her his bag of M&Ms even though he wanted them for himself.

When he was finished, Bubbles thanked him, "But, what's your name?" asked Bubbles.

"It's Boomer" said Boomer.

"Well, thanks Boomer" and Bubbles planted a kiss on his cheek, before going on her way.

That was unexpected, but Boomer did like that kiss…

**First Love**…

Boomer was with his brothers at the basketball court, but not really interested in sports, decided to head elsewhere where he can be "satisfied."

Bubbles was crying out in the street, her boyfriend had just dumped her, saying that she was the scum of the Earth, and laced his sentences with swear words and offensive slang against females.

Why didn't anyone wanna be with her? I mean, most people would just love to be with her, but it was only the _surface_ that they liked about her, when they learned about whom she really was inside, they didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She was just like ice: People love skating on ice, but when it melted, it was just plain, useless water.

Boomer was turning a corner when he saw Bubbles walk towards him, crying out her sorrow. Boomer approached her, and they sat down towards a bench.

"Drake broke up with me" explained Bubbles between sobs.

"Oh… well, was he at least nice about it?" asked Boomer.

"No, he was a jerk" said Bubbles in an angry and sad tone at the same time.

Boomer couldn't believe someone would do this to Bubbles, his best friend (And perhaps, even more) but since he couldn't do anything about it, wrapped his (dudely) arms around her.

Bubbles felt better, she knew Boomer: Even when it melted, Boomer was willing to skate on water.

Boomer felt compelled to just kiss her, but he didn't, he knew he wasn't the right guy for Bubbles, even though he wished for it.

Bubbles was feeling much better, until she came to a realization, maybe Boomer was her true sweetheart all along, and waited to see if Boomer realized that, but he didn't do anything else other than hug her. Growing impatient, she made the first move, and kissed him on the lips.

After a while, they parted, saying their respective goodbyes to each other.

Boomer fell in love with Bubbles a thousand times over.

Bubbles fell in love with Boomer a thousand and one times over.

**True Love**…

Bubbles was at home at her house. Blossom was on a date with Brick, and Buttercup and Butch were at the Olympics together.

Then, she got an idea. She left the house and went to the candy store, bought some stuff, and left back home.

She then dialed in the number of her special someone.

(A/N: After all, ladies, you ought to know the numbers of your boyfriends by heart)

"Hey Boomer, could you come over at my house?"

"Sure, I'll be right over" said Boomer over the phone.

When Boomer arrived, they both gave each other a peck on the cheek, and Bubbles handed him the bag.

It was filled with a lot of different candies, and Boomer was confused, but suddenly remembered…

_Halloween_

"The candy tells it all" said Bubbles in a fake meditating pose.

Both laughed heartily, and then kissed again, but much longer.

_Life was worth living now…_

**THE END**

A/N: Don't sue me for making it a BubblesxBoomer story! I'm proud of my work!


End file.
